Sharkosuchus
Sharkosuchus is a crocodilian kaiju, created by a peculiar volcano eruption. Appearance As aforementioned, the Sharkosuchus is a crocodilian kaiju. The image shows that its rear legs have increased in mass, allowing it a bipedal stance, although it can crouch down and crawl if it wishes. The upper half of its body is covered in a greenish grey color, while the underbelly is coated with a pale white color. Its snout resembles that of a crocodile, but its snout is stubbier than that of a normal crocodilians, due to the length of the Great White's snout. On its small neck resides a set of gills, five on each side. Its arms have three fingers, and one thumb, allowing it to grab and throw items. Its back is plated with hundreds of thick scutes, which can absorb damage with ease. Residing among the back scutes is a large dorsal fin, coming from the Great White genes. On the side of its body resides two pectoral fins, again, like a Shark. Continuing down the body comes the tail, which is long and still plated with scutes. At the tip, though, the tail becomes a fin, somewhat like Titanosaurus' tail fin. Like Titanosaurus, it can close the fin, but unlike him, the Sharkosuchus can't make windstorms with it. History Origins In 794 BC, a Saltwater Crocodile and a Great White met up on accident, and fought violently. Minutes later, though, they arrived at an odd volcano, which soon erupted, releasing chemicals into the sky and ocean. The force of the blast, which destroyed the volcano, knocked the two predators out. The chemicals, which were radioactive, were absorbed by the two creatures, who then merged into one new entity - the Sharkosuchus. After awakening, the new infant creature swam to the active Mauna Loa to hibernate for thousands of years. Showa Era Sharkosuchus (game) Much later in the future, in 1984, Mauna Loa erupted, awakening the force of nature that was now the mature Sharkosuchus. She plunged into the ocean, and swam towards Oahu. Her arrival brought distress and panic, as the water level was greatly disturbed as she rose. She wandered the streets, exploring her abilities, such as her pyroclastic blast and obsidian bullets. The U.S. Military and the JSDF flew down to Oahu to battle the creature. Using her powers and physical attacks, she devastated Pearl City and defeated the military forces. When it was over, she waded back into the ocean, as clouds of dust, smoke and ash rose into the sky. She swam to Mt. Pinatubo, which is set to erupt in 7 years. Sharkosuchus X Hybrehemoth (film) 7 years after the first incident involving the Sharkosuchus, a series of underground tunnels constructed by a creature known as the Hybrehemoth caused Mt. Pinatubo to erupt, awakening the Sharkosuchus. The rise of the Sharkosuchus brought panic, but the fear intensified as the Hybrehemoth broke through the ground, taking to the skies and flew towards the Sharkosuchus. The two creatures met for the first time, and battled for dominance. At first, the Sharkosuchus was overwhelmed by the abilities of the brute, such as its speed, intelligence, and venom projectile, although the Hybrehemoth had some trouble dodging the obsidian bullets and pyroclastic blast. After a rather exhausting battle, the battle ended in a draw, as the Sharkosuchus retreated into the ocean, and the Hybrehemoth attacked the buildings nearby. The military attacked the hybrid, but was unsuccessful at stopping the creature. Later, the two met up at the shore, but still, the two seemed unable to best one another, with the Hybrehemoth's speed matched by Sharkosuchus' brute strength. For a bit, the Sharkosuchus was pinned down, and bitten by the Hybrehemoth, injected with the deadly venom. Enraged, the Sharkosuchus used it's Magmakinesis for the first time, frightening the Hybrehemoth. After, it took to the skies while continuing to hold the Sharkosuchus, but the battle ended when the Sharkosuchus blasted one of Hybrehemoth's wings, covering it with stone and causing him to plunge downward into the ocean below. Following a final, brief struggle between the two, the Hybrehemoth was unable to escape from the grasp of the Sharkosuchus. After, the Hybrehemoth was dragged underwater, and drowned by the Sharkosuchus. The Sharkosuchus retreated to a rather far volcano, the Soufrière Hills volcano, although it took a lot longer, due to the pain of the venom. Eventually, she did make it, but was on the edge of death, and had to slowly recover and become immune to the deadly venom. As per normal, it entered a state of hibernation for several years. Sharkosuchus X Kosieru (film) It had been 6 years since the confrontation between Sharkosuchus and the Hybrehemoth, and the latter's venom had worn off. The Sharkosuchus wasn't immune to it, but no more samples of it really existed. Meanwhile, an asteroid had been drifting from interstellar space for millions of years, with a small sample of life inside of it. After millions of years, it had reached Earth, and ripped through its atmosphere, slamming in the planet off the coast of Florida. The impact had disturbed the Soufrière Hills volcano, and it would soon erupt. The asteroid, upon impact, had also released a tiny, extraterrestrial life form. The life form, named Kosieru, began collecting bones and muscle to increase in mass, eventually moving on land once it reached about 80 feet in length, also gaining the use of an acidic mist it shot from its skull-like head. It moved onto the island of Montserrat, only hours before the Soufrière Hills volcano erupted. Once the volcano blew its top, the Sharkosuchus clambered out of the ash cloud, spotting Kosieru and moving towards it. The alien was no match for the much larger, stronger mutant. It used its acidic mist to burn off some of the Sharkosuchus' skin, allowing it to retreat back into the ocean. However, the Sharkosuchus continued its pursuit. After collecting more mass, the Sharkosuchus had caught up to the alien, who was getting closer to his final form. This time, the two were evenly matched when it came to strength. The creature used a new skill - a spear-like tongue made of bones, stabbing the Sharkosuchus in the arm. Once again, Kosieru managed to escape, as the Sharkosuchus swam away to recover. A few hours later, back on the island of Montserrat, the Sharkosuchus waited for the life form on the shore. Eventually, it appeared, far off in the horizon, sailing over the ocean in a new flying form. After reaching landfall, the two duked it out again, evenly matched for the second time. After recieving multiple stab wounds, the Sharkosuchus knocked Kosieru out of the sky, solidifying its wings using her pyroclastic blast. After recovering from the fall, Kosieru spat out its acid mist at the Sharkosuchus, and then began to transform. Its entire body seemed to melt, as the melted bones shifted around the body. The muscles reconstructed themselves according to the bones structure. After finishing the transformation, the muscles and bones solidified. Sharkosuchus' ranged attacks seemed ineffective against Kosieru, as the bones made a very hard armor, and the muscles were rather thick. Kosieru's ranged attacks, on the other hand, gave the Sharkosuchus a hard time. The military arrived to aid the Sharkosuchus, but they were barely leaving a mark. Eventually, the Sharkosuchus managed to force up magma from the ground, making the life form take flight. The Sharkosuchus fired a barrage of obsidian bullets from its mouth, penetrating through the wings of Kosieru. It kept flying onwards, but finally collapsed when the Sharkosuchus shot a concentrated fountain of magma into one of the wings, creating a gigantic hole in its wing and making flight impossible. The Kosieru attempted to flee, but this time, the Sharkosuchus caught up to it, pinning it down to the ground and grabbing its neck. At first, nothing was happening, but eventually, loud cracking noises came from the bones. The alien screeched as its bones broke in half, from the tremendous bite force. Finally, the creature was decapitated as the teeth broke through the thick muscles of Kosieru. The Sharkosuchus, greatly weakened, watched as the headless body scrambled around, confused, before finally collapsing to the ground. To make sure nothing grew back, the Sharkosuchus forced up some more magma from the ground, which swallowed the head and the rest of the body, incinerating the creature for good. She slowly waddled down to the ocean, collapsing onto the shore. She dragged herself into the ocean, and swam to a closer volcano, that being the Puyehue-Cordón Caulle volcano, swimming through the Panama Canal as a shortcut. The injuries sustained slowed her travels, but she eventually made it. In 2002, inside of this volcano, the Sharkosuchus lays an egg while recovering from her injuries. Sharkosuchus X Odniamubiah (film) TBA Abilities Her most prominent ability is expelling a large, quickly moving cloud of dust and ash, called the Pyroclastic Blast. It has five categories, 1st being the weakest, and fastest to fire, and 5th being the strongest, but slowest to charge. When it touches something, it covers the item in a coat of stone. In the 4th and 5th categories, it can destroy the material completely. She can also fire a barrage of small obsidian bullets. They don't do much damage, but it's a good way for the Sharkosuchus to stall its opponent, due to the pain they cause. The Sharkosuchus doesn't use this ability often, but itis called Magmakinesis, where she forces up magma up from the mantle. The reason she doesn't use this skill often is because it takes a while to push the magma upward. If she has laid an egg, and is needing of a last resort to destroy her opponent, she can pack up the energy in her body, and use it to cause a massive explosion. It has the power that the Yellowstone Eruption can cause, although the explosion is limited to a certain range, causing the force of the blast radius to increase. Not only does it cover everything in stone, it shatters practically anything it touches. The downside to this ability is that it results in the death of the Sharkosuchus. As a result, it is only used in very desperate times. Naturally, her build makes her an excel swimmer, allowing her to move great distances over short periods of time, swimming at a top speed of 52 knots, or 59.8405 mph. The Sharkosuchus has a very strong bite force, with maximum power at 34,250 newtons, which is about 7,700 pounds. This ability hasn't been used much, because the projectiles can usually keep the opponent at bay. Trivia *The Sharkosuchus is able to reproduce asexually, although it is currently unknown how. *The name Sharkosuchus is derived from the name Sarcosuchus - one of the largest crocodilians of all time, with the word Shark retrofitted into the name. * Carcharodylus porias is the two Genus and Species names of the Saltwater and Great White mashed together. Category:Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju Category:Female Category:Universe 372